Lavender
Overview A young woman who has traveled far with her twin brother to seek her unknown heritage. She's polite and well-mannered, contrasting her brother's more rough and aggressive behavior. Appearance Lavender is of average height for a woman of her race, she holds a rather slim frame, yet is still able to handle some form of hard labor. She holds prominent features, her face as well as her jawline are pronounced, a button nose and a set of cool toned eyes balance out the strange mixed race attributes. Her hair is thick, holding a deep auburn hue and kept short for the sake of it. The top portion of her bangs are pinned back by a single golden hairclip, though stray pieces of hair often frame the sides of her face. Spoilers ahead! Watch out! Her clothes are well suited for the cold, a fur shawl made by her mother keeps her warm during the wintertime, and the layers underneath her grey dress add a bonus of comfort. The sleeves of her dress are usually kept loose over her wrists, however if she were to roll them up it would reveal two tattoos on her right wrist; A crocus on her inner wrist, and a needle and thread on the back of her wrist. The origins of both tattoos are purposefully kept quiet. Known Associates Family * Basil Brother Friends * Patricia Impiraco "Miss Trish" * Surian Bronislav "Mister Surian" * Hopefully more soon :D Acquaintances Enemies * No one Personality Lavender is polite, well-mannered, and all around a pleasant girl to be around. She does her best to display herself as someone confident, yet it is clear to see that she lacks enough self-esteem to convey the proper might. When interacting with others, her words tend to stray, or repeat in a slight stutter as if she were unsure of herself or she is unable to think as quickly as she speaks. Lavender is a dutiful soul that performs every task with an extra step for care, her diligent behavior contrasts greatly with her twin brother. Likes * Archery * Cooking * Cleaning * Sweet fragrances * Harmless animals * Being useful * Deurlen Culture * The snow * Stories * Reading Dislikes * Lack of sleep * Her brother teasing her * Unnecessary violence * Danger * The dark * Chocolate * Insults thrown at her brother * Pranks * Getting scared Quirks * She affectionately refers to her brother Basil as "Bas" * Lavender has trouble sitting or standing still for too long, but she tries her best to remain casual despite the evident issue. * Naturally an eavesdropper * When she sees an object of particular interest-regular or not-, Lavender will adjust it even if it doesn't need to be adjusted. * Lavender acts as a translator for her brother, making sure to articulate certain phrases or words he has yet to learn. * She displays herself in a professional manner while working and enjoys her current job. Other Theme Music Bloodborne - Moonlit Melody Face Claim Bryce Dallas Howard but with tanner skinyounger looking OOC Notes * Played by Odontas! * I purposefully removed her background so it could be found out through IC methods. Category:Characters